


名字之內（translation of 'What's In a Name'）

by AshuraXuan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 復仇者聯盟（漫威電影）, 漫威電影宇宙
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers Feels, 史蒂夫·羅傑斯個人情緒, 平行宇宙——官方後續, 美國隊長：內戰（電影）後續
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 托尼再也不叫他的名字了。現在他只剩下『隊長』這個稱呼了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What's In a Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814259) by [izazov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izazov/pseuds/izazov). 



> 原作者注：這完全是一篇自我放縱的文，靈感來自這個tumblr帖子。http://kayvsworld.tumblr.com/post/157317275305/

「隊長。」

這是他們倆自西伯利亞見面之後托尼對他說的第一句話，他的臉上毫無表情，一如他的鋼鐵盔甲。

史蒂夫回想起他們倆的另一次邂逅，他幾乎可以聽見擴音器在他腦海裡發出巨大的聲響。但是當他張開嘴巴時，從他嘴裡吐出的字句卻不是『斯塔克先生』。

「托尼，」他叫道，聲音只比輕呼出的氣息更大一點，「真……真高興見到你。」

「歡迎回來，」托尼在沉默了一段時間之後才說道，語調完全沒有任何抑揚頓挫。但是男人伸過來的手裡握著一件自己非常熟悉的圓形物件，史蒂夫一看到它就覺得心神不寧。「我們有工作要做。」

史蒂夫猶豫了一下才把盾牌接過來，他體內有一部分希望自己握著的是托尼的手。

 

XXX

「這次我站在隊長這邊。」

史蒂夫因為驚訝而快速轉過頭望向托尼，但是托尼並沒有看著自己。他正在忙著跟巴頓互相對視。

「而 **你** 是從幾時開始反對展開全面攻擊的計劃的，斯塔克？」

「你大可以把它稱作是角色成長，巴頓，」托尼嗤笑道，他的眼中閃現出冷酷的神色。「或者是該死的常識，你請便。」

巴頓哼了一聲，沒再說什麼。

到最後，他們決定採用史蒂夫的計劃。

在那之後，當史蒂夫找上托尼并跟他道謝時，托尼舉起手止住了自己說到一半的話，不耐煩的表情顯露在他的臉上。

「你的決定比索爾的好，」他的語氣簡潔，卻不甚友善。「並不是因為什麼私人因素，隊長。」

史蒂夫眼睜睜看著他離開，一種冷冰冰又沉重的不明情緒開始沉澱在他的腹中深處。

XXX

史蒂夫低頭看了眼他手中的新制服，再把視線移回托尼的臉，在看到對方臉上的黑眼圈以及厭倦無神的眼神時皺起了眉頭。

「這不是優先事項，」史蒂夫指向他那件全新又經過改良的制服。「根本沒這個必要。」

托尼覺得很可笑般地笑了出聲。「你的感激之情實在讓人無法抗拒啊，隊長。」

史蒂夫繃緊了下巴。「你看起來幾乎連站都站不穩。我不認為你在戰鬥中倒下會對我們有任何的幫助。」

「跟你被轟炸成肉塊是一樣的道理，」托尼不耐煩地反駁道。他眨了眨眼，眉頭跟著皺起，等他再次開口時語氣已經克制了不少，「你是個讓人感到驚訝的成功的科學實驗品，隊長。但是我很肯定你體內的血清並不能治療你身上太大的坑洞。」

史蒂夫深吸了口氣，他下巴的肌肉還在抽搐。他完全陷入了不耐煩、感激以及愛莫能助的煩躁這幾種相互矛盾的情緒當中無法做出選擇，他有好多不一樣的評論想要說出口。

但是直到最後，他什麼也沒說就離開了。他覺得自己聽到了托尼說了句「混賬」，語氣是極為小聲、極為疲累的。

跟『隊長』比起來，史蒂夫幾乎更喜歡這個字眼。

XXX

史蒂夫眨了好幾次眼睛，想把他視線裡面的黑影給弄掉，他嘗試把注意力放在別的東西身上，而不是充斥在他耳邊的耳鳴以及他左邊身體所傳來的隱約的抽痛。

「……長？ **隊長** ？！」

史蒂夫發出一聲呻吟，試著讓自己的腦袋清醒些，好讓自己可以為對方熟悉的聲音標上人名。那把熟悉的充斥著 **擔心的** 嗓音。因為某些原因，史蒂夫覺得自己的身體輕鬆了不少。

「我……我沒事，」他虛弱地說道，瞇起眼睛望向在他上方徘徊的那張臉。托尼的表情看起來非常嚴肅、有些許的蒼白，他的雙眼瞪得有如銅鈴般大，裡面流露出滿滿的……怒氣？關心？恐懼？抑或以上皆是？

史蒂夫咬緊牙關，嘗試讓自己坐起來，卻被一只放在自己胸口的金屬手掌給擋下來了。「躺下來，隊長。」

「不，我……我需要繼續戰鬥下去，」史蒂夫微弱地抗議道。但是那只手還是依舊沒有移開的打算，而史蒂夫發現自己虛弱得完全掙脫不開對方的牽制。望了望自己受傷的部位，史蒂夫露出了痛苦的表情。它看起來……好吧，真的糟透了。要不是自己穿著那件新制服恐怕自己遭受到的傷勢還會更嚴重吧。史蒂夫體內頓時竄過一陣猶如電流般的疼痛感，他必須全力咬緊牙關才能阻止自己發出痛苦的呻吟，他的視線開始變得昏暗。

當他的視線再次恢復清晰時，他看到托尼正怒視著自己。「你是個蠢貨。」

一陣虛弱的笑聲從史蒂夫的嘴裡溢出。托尼的視線變得益發深沉。

「謝謝你，」史蒂夫的語調裡無不透露出痛苦的情緒，當他說完之後便立即失去知覺了。

XXX

史蒂夫衝進托尼臨時搭建起來的工作間，他的視線之內只看得見一片血紅。

「你到底在想什麼？」史蒂夫責問道，放在身旁的雙手已經收緊成拳頭。他在托尼辦公桌的對面停下腳步，他擔心如果靠對方太近的話不知道自己會做出什麼事，如今他全身上下都因為盛怒而微微顫抖著。

托尼的視線並沒有從放在桌上的閃閃發光的寶石表面移開。他的身子有大半部分都是倚靠在桌子上，他的雙肩鬆垮，他的頭微微低垂著。

「我需要做出選擇，」托尼回答道，他的語氣空洞，無精打采。 **毫無生氣** 。他的眼神也一樣，史蒂夫在托尼抬高視線時注意到了這一點。「所以我就這麼做了。」

「一整個城市，托尼，」史蒂夫咬牙切齒地說道，他的喉嚨感覺紅腫疼痛。「你讓一整個城市的人都陷入了危險之中。誰給你權利這麼做的？」

一道短促的笑聲從托尼的嘴裡發出。它聽起來……就像是被具體化的絕望。「看看外面吧，隊長，」托尼彆嘴說道。「這個世界已經在崩壞了。而你還在堅持著你那珍貴的道德觀。」他挺直了身子，向史蒂夫拋去一個嚴厲的眼神。「很好，這樣很好。你就這樣繼續保持你純潔的靈魂吧。至於我呢？」托尼綻開的微笑薄如利刃。還有他的雙眼。跟他對視實在是太難受了。那感覺就像是望進深不見底的虛無，除了黑暗再也沒有其他。「我做了我該做的事，而我還是會一直這麼做下去。」

托尼再也沒說什麼，他的焦點已經回到寶石身上了。

而史蒂夫的視線則依舊逗留在托尼身上，無聲又堅定，他覺得無能為力、生氣、又感覺自己好像 **迷失** 了；就好比他們倆之間隔著浩瀚宇宙：那是一段完全無法跨越的距離。

但即便如此他還是選擇待在原地。

XXX

「是時候該睡覺了，隊長。」

史蒂夫露出個淡淡的微笑。他微微轉過頭，朝托尼的方向望去。「聽我的，但是不准學我，是這樣嗎？」

托尼露出嚴肅的表情，他站在史蒂夫旁邊，讓自己的臀部靠在欄杆上。「一針見血，」他承認道。「雖然，我已經習慣了那只有幾個小時的睡眠。」

史蒂夫發出含糊不清的聲音，他把視線移向遠處的城市。在夜空之下，他幾乎可以假裝那些建築物都還存在著，而不是只留下破壞的痕跡。

「一切都會好起來的，你知道嗎？」托尼在沉默了一陣子之後說道。「我們明天會取得勝利的。」

史蒂夫望向托尼，因為驚訝而挑起了眉毛。「那真是非常樂觀的想法，」史蒂夫語氣柔和地說道。他其實並不認同對方的觀點。他會一直戰鬥下去并獻出自己的生命，假如有必要的話，但是近期他的胸口一直有一個他無論如何都填補不上的空洞。

托尼聳了聳肩，他的嘴角微微彎起。但是那對於一個微笑來說過於悲傷了。「好吧，就只是世界末日罷了。又不是什麼天大的事。」

史蒂夫輕笑了聲。「那八成是我聽你說過的最有道理的話，要不然就是最瘋狂的話了。」

「難道就不能是兩者嗎？」

「你可是托尼·斯塔克，」史蒂夫笑著承認道。「所以沒錯，是兩者的可能性也很大。」

托尼眨了下眼，接著便皺起了眉頭。「不確定你的那句話是對我的讚美還是批評。」

史蒂夫聳了聳肩，他的頭歪向一旁，視線緩緩掃過托尼的輪廓。「我等後天再告訴你。」

托尼睜大了雙眼，眼眸深處瞬間閃過一絲脆弱的情緒。「那，好吧，」托尼清了清喉嚨，說道。「我要去睡了，而你也應該這麼做。我很肯定就算是超級士兵也是需要美容覺的。」

托尼轉身準備離去，但是史蒂夫抓住男人的手腕使他停下了腳步。他有好多好多的話想要跟托尼說——那已經是好一陣子前的事了——但是眼下只有一件事情是最重要的。「明天別做任何蠢事，」史蒂夫說道，他的語氣脆弱得一碰就會碎裂似的，而且還充斥著大量的情緒。

托尼什麼也沒說就只是盯著自己看。史蒂夫真希望自己能讀懂對方的視線。「你也是，隊長，」他說話的聲量并不比低語大到哪裡去。那之後，再過了一會兒，他的視線明顯地轉向自己的手腕，它還被史蒂夫的手掌給牽制住。

史蒂夫不情願地放開了自己的手，他的胸腔突然閃過一陣尖銳的疼痛。他已經開始對『隊長』這個字眼感到厭惡了。

史蒂夫的視線追隨著托尼離去的背影，他的指尖因為托尼皮膚所殘留的溫度而微微刺痛著。

XXX

史蒂夫親眼望著托尼的表情從一開始的不敢置信，到之後的憤怒，再到最後不得不接受現實的嚴肅。

「它不能從遠處被啟動，」托尼說道，他的語氣讓史蒂夫打從骨髓深處感到恐懼的顫慄。「我們之間有其中一個人必須留下。」

史蒂夫胸口的某個部位就像只受傷的野獸般發出了悲吼——這一點也不 **公平** ，不該是 **現在** 的——但是史蒂夫強硬壓下了心中的那只野獸。這一點也不重要。這樣是不可以的。跟全世界相比，自己的心意又算得上什麼？

史蒂夫深吸了口氣，讓自己沉浸在冷靜的決心當中。「好吧，你得告訴我應該——」

「什麼？」

史蒂夫因為托尼臉上與語氣當中所流露出的驚異而皺起了眉頭。「我不知道要怎樣操作那台儀器，托尼，」史蒂夫緩緩說道，托尼臉上的驚訝神色讓自己的胸口充斥著多年以來的渴望。

托尼眨了眨眼，就像是第一次見到對方般的看著男人。「你甚至連想都不想就答應留下來了，」他小聲地問道，有些不明所以。「 **為什麼** ？」

史蒂夫想從托尼探索的眼神中逃避開來，但是他不能。反正他的秘密再過多久就再也不重要了，不是嗎。他的手指動了動，就像是擁有自己的意識那樣，撫上了托尼的臉頰。「因為並 **沒有什麼** 是需要考慮的，托尼。」

托尼看起來就快要瀕臨崩潰。他踉蹌了好幾步，大力地搖搖頭表示不願相信。「我並沒有……你也從來沒有……你這天殺的 **蠢貨** 。」

史蒂夫想要伸出手，想要再次碰觸對方，說些能安慰他的話，但是時間已經 **迫在眉睫** 了。沒有足夠的時間來讓兩人完成他們所想要做的。

「托尼，這已經不再重要了。只是……別讓這件事變得更加複雜。」

托尼完全愣住了，他的身體開始變得僵硬，他臉上的表情換成了一副撲克臉。「這一點也不重要，」他用空洞的聲音重複道。他發出了痛苦的聲音，接著便轉過身去背對著史蒂夫。

史蒂夫咬緊了牙關，強硬壓下在他胸口造成巨大傷害的一切情緒。「我真希望事情不會走到這種地步，托尼。」

「是啊，我也一樣，」托尼一副逆來順受的語氣說道。之後，又傳來了非常輕柔、非常細微、又非常悲傷的聲音，「對不起，史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫完全沒預想到朝自己的方向揮過來的拳頭。

【END完結】


End file.
